Shadow: KnB Drabble Collection
by Insane for Eternity
Summary: A collection of short drabbles written by Eternal Happiness and Insanity's Anarchy. Will feature different pairings but will mainly focus on AkaKuro and the Generation of Miracles relationships with one another.
1. Kingdom

**#01 Kingdom**

**Author:Insanity's Anarchy- Idea and Dialogue:Eternal Happiness**

It had taken Akashi everything he had to get where he was today. When he was seventeen years old he was given the right to the crown by his dying father who had started the decline of their kingdom. However Akashi was not one to give up and managed to drag the falling empire into a new period of prosperity. Though in retrospect Akashi more than likely couldn't have done it without _him._

Turning his head from the wave of his subjects below him Akashi allowed his eyes to travel to his blue haired love. Akashi smiled gently at the boy who voluntarily stayed by his side.

"I could rule the entire world if I wanted to. I am untouchable Kuroko." Akashi stated proudly, leaving the 'with you by my side' part out.

Kuroko turned to face his lover. A devious smiled graced the smaller

male's lips as he allowed a small laugh to escape. Moving to his tip toes Kuroko started at Akashi intensely before poking Akashi's cheek.

"Not anymore Akashi-kun." Kuroko laughed as he ran away from the shocked Emperor.

Akashi, after getting over the initial shock of Kuroko's actions, ran after the boy at full speed. It was hard at first trying to find the boy at first, Akashi knowing full well that Kuroko was using his misdirection, but once his emperor eye adjusted Akashi had no trouble keeping up.

"Come on Akashi-kun, I thought you were faster than me!" Kuroko yelled as he hid behind one of the castles' corners.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi growled as he turned following Kuroko into his corner, ignoring the laughs from the servants as he passed by.

Akashi lunged at his lover tackling the poor boy onto his redhead looked at Kuroko is a merciless manner making him gulp. Akashi brought his right hand and brought it to Kuroko's face, who by now had closed his eyes hoping for a minor punishment.

"Boop." Akashi said in the most serious tone he could muster and poked Kuroko in the nose.

The redheaded emperor then stood up and shook the dust off of his pants and walked away. Kuroko sat up in disbelief that Akashi off all people had tackled him just to 'boop' his nose. The young boy stood up with a glare in his eyes.

"This means war Akashi-kun." Kuroko mumbled darkly as he went off to find Aomine, the castle's lead general.


	2. Milkshakes

**#2 Milkshakes**

**Author - Eternal Happiness**

Wind blows through the school year, making a certain blue-headed phantom clutch his school bag. Today Kuroko was supposed to head home and help his grandmother "lift" some heavy boxes. Although he knew his mother and grandmother planned a surprise birthday party for him. As the boy reached the gates, the annoying high-pitched noise stopped him in his tracks.

"KUROKOCCHI!" The hyperactive blonde jumps forward to hug the phantom but Kuroko dodges his easily.

"Hello Kise-kun." Cerulean eyes look down at the model as he sits on the ground with fake tears in his eyes. Kise emits a small whining noise before he picks himself off the ground.

"One day I will hug you! Oh by the way, Akashicchi was looking for you!"

People dribble balls as a certain red-head extends his arms to make a basket. He smirks as the ball leaves the tips of his fingers. The orange ball goes in with a 'swish.'

"Akashi-kun why did you want me?" Akashi moves forward, and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. A warm smile graces his lips while the bluette pushes against his chest.

"Happy birthday Tetsuya. Tonight I'm going to take you-" Three colourful heads snap over to the couple. Aomine has his mouth wide, Murasakibara's chips slip out of the corner of his mouth, and Momoi cries for Kuroko's innocence.

"To get milkshakes." Kuroko's aqua eyes widen as his arms fling themselves around Akashi's neck. His lips gentlest press against his boyfriend's cheek.

"Thank you Akashi-kun!"

"These idiots are going to kill me." Aomine mutters while picking up a basketball.

"Daiki, you're menu is tripled."

"EH?!"


	3. Top Shelves

**#03 Top Shelves **

**Author: Eternal Happiness**

"Ne, Akashi-kun I can't reach the basketballs on the top shelf. Do you think you could get them for me?" Kuroko's face shows a glint of mischief but continues with the emotionless mask. Heterochromatic eyes narrow and glint with determination.

"Of course, my dear Tetsuya!"

A sleepy giant makes his way around the gym looking for their fierceful captain. Aka-chin said if he came to practice he'd get him the newest flavour of chips. He checks all corners of the gym until he reaches the closet where they keep the basketballs. A small murmuring filters through the door, it sounds like Kuro-chin cheering?

"Ara~? Aka-chin?" Once he opens the door he sees the captain with his arms outstretched, jumping up trying to reach the basketballs on the top shelf. Kuroko stands off to the side with a small smirk gracing his face.

"Stupid basketballs! You will _obey_ me!" The short captain continues jumping up, while the phantom starts clapping his hands.

"Go Akashi-kun go!" Seeing enough, Murasakibara reaches up behind Akashi and hands them the basketballs.

"There you go Aka-chin~" The giant walks away looking for someone to give him snacks. While back in the closet, Kuroko has his hand over his mouth trying to hold back his laughter.

"You're a chibi captain Akashi-kun." At this comment, Akashi's eye twitches with anger while Kuroko continues laughing.

"Damn giants."


	4. Innocence

**# 04 Innocence...**

**Author: Insanity's Anarchy**

**Disclaimer: There are curse words towards the end that aren't really appropriate for children.. Other than that the rest is clean.**

It was another quiet mid-afternoon day in Tokyo or at least it had been. Kuroko Tetsuya sighed as he walked through the bustling street followed by a two of his former team mates. Behind him Kise and Aomine argued about trivial things that didn't interest Kuroko in the slightest. Still the boy couldn't help but smile as he listened to his old teammates. It was just like before they changed in middle school and that made Kuroko happier than anything.

"Oi Tetsu where are we even going?" Aomine suddenly shouted from behind.

"I am going to see an old friend Aomine-kun, I don't know where you're going." Kuroko retorted in his usual monotonous voice.

"Kuroko-chii you're so mean!" Kise cried as Aomine shook his head at his former shadow's bluntness.

Kuroko chose to ignore the other energetic blonde and continued to walk trying to use his misdirection to get away from the five other teenagers. However efforts were futile as the group was still able to follow. A sigh escaped Kuroko's lips before he was stopped by a man who couldn't be more than twenty years old.

"Where the fuck do you think you guys are going?" The man asked trying to intimate the group of teenagers.

"Hey just leave us alone!" Aomine yelled, his voice wavering as he did so.

The tan teen wasn't an idiot. He knew that the man and the other three men behind him were members of the Yakuza. It wasn't hard to tell either, just the way they carried themselves made Aomine shiver. So when he heard Tetsu growl he was surprised.

"I suggest you move out of the _fucking _way Jiro before I make you." Kuroko replied much to the surprise of the two aces, who had never heard Kuroko curse before.

"Shit it's you! Sorry Kuroko-sama this won't ever happen again we swear!" Jiro bowed and apologized.

Kuroko gave Jiro a smile that radiated annoyance, "I better hope so Jiro-kun or next thing you know it'll be your throat that I'm cutting!" Kuroko hummed before continuing forward.

The two teenagers were left standing in shock. Not only had their innocent shadow player cursed but he had also revealed he was a high member of the Yakuza. They both heard Tetsuya sigh before seeing the boy turn around with an annoyed look on his face.

"Are you two coming or not?" Kuroko asked, motioning for them to either follow or go home, before walking once again.


	5. Cosplaying

**# 5 Cosplaying**

**Author: Eternal Happiness**

"Ne, ne Kurokochi look at these adorable angel wings one of my fans gave me. You'd look so cute in them! Don't you think so too Akashichi?" The excitable blonde runs up to the two and holds up a pair of fluffy white wings. Kuroko, who happens to be sitting on the redhead's lap, feels the grip on his waist tighten. Oh god, Akashi would end up wanting to do some weird role play. The shadow promised himself after the cat ears and leash he would never do something like that again.

"Tetsuya…"

"No Akashi-kun… Just no…


	6. Meeting

**#06 Meeting**

**Author : Insanity's Anarchy**

Kuroko stared blankly at the small dog in front of him. He had left his team only moments ago when he heard the sound of small barks coming from the alley way. When Kuroko had found the source of the noise he couldn't help but frown. It was a young Malamute puppy that had been abandoned in a small cardboard box with nothing but a ragged blanket, The bluenette reached a pale hand out towards the dog and allowed him to memorize his scent.

However the action produced a small whine from the dog as he tried to sniff a non-existing scent. Huffing in annoyance, the dog simply looked Kuroko over before licking the boy's hand.

"Do you wish to come with me?" Kuroko whispered gently, dragging his fingers through the Malamute's fur.

The dog simply wagged his tail in reply and gave a happy bark. With a smile Kuroko brought the dog into his arms. The two blue eyed beings began their walk back to Kuroko's teammates.

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko yelled as she and the other members of Seirin looked in search of their lost shadow member.

"Ano…" Kuroko began but was quickly interrupted by the dog in his arms and the shouting of his team.

Before Kuroko could register the young dog was ripped from his grasp and into the hands of Riko. Their coach spun the dog around in happiness before questioning him on where he found the dog. That's when Koga and the others noticed the similarities between Kuroko and the pup's eyes.

"Tetsuya Number Two! That's his name!" Koga cheered, ignoring Hyuuga's complaints.

"Tetsuya Number Two huh?" Kuroko laughed softly, "This should be interesting…:

Kuroko was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Riko yell over to a near by sign. Where his eyes met a shaking Kagami hiding behind it.

"Kagami-kun what are you doing…"


End file.
